Matthew Throws A Tantrum
by SweetMars03
Summary: It's a weird thing to see a grown man crying like a baby and throwing a tantrum. It's and even weirder thing to see how his boyfriend tries to get him to shut up.


A/N: The idea came to me one bleary day in my aunt's house. _But what if Matthew threw like an honest to God tantrum over loosing Kumajirou, though._ And so, this was born. Enjoy.

It's a weird thing to see a grown man crying like a baby and throwing a tantrum. It's an even weirder thing to see how his boyfriend tries to get him to shut up.

"GIL! I LOST KUMA! I NEED KUMA! KUMA!" Shrieked Matthew. He did not care that everybody at the mall was giving him weird looks, he did not care that he sounded like a child, and he certainly did not care that he was about to be kicked out of the store, he needed his bear.

"Shh, shhh. Shut up, Mattie." Gilbert said looking around nervously at the store employee that was giving him a weird mix between a glare, a look of pity and one of utter disgust. He quickly turned back to Matthew and tried to pat his hair affectionately but the man slapped his hand away and only wailed louder.

"I WANT KUMA!"

Gilbert was starting to panic. "Come on now, Mattie, be reasonable. We're in public." He added in a hissed whisper. But Matthew put his hands over his ears, managing to look even more childish as he continuously screamed. "I WANT KUMA! I WANT KUMA! I WANT KUMA!"

Gilbert tried to caress his arm only to be slapped again. He struggled to suppress his growing frustration.

"Matthew, seriously, you're embarrassing the shit out of me. I'll buy you another bear, just shut the fuck up." But Matthew shook his head stubbornly and rubbed his fist against his teary eyes as he shouted. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BEAR, I WANT KUMA! I WANT MY KUMA!"

Gilbert once again tried to shush him, looking over his shoulder and seeing a mother that had the same pitying but disgusted look on her face.

"Matthew Williams, you can't even remember the piece of shit's name, for God's sake, stop being a little bitch!" But Gilbert had barely finished saying the words and he already regretted them deeply, seeing heart broken and shocked look that he received from his boyfriend.

"How could you say that?" Matthew whispered, stopping his fit for a moment, which made Gilbert feel instantly relieved and, afterwards, incredibly guilty. "Shit, I'm sorry, Matt, I didn't mean th-" But heart break had turned into rage faster than Gilbert could spout off apologies.

"Bastard!" Yelled Matthew as he slapped Gilbert across the face, who was more shocked than hurt. He could already feel the angry red mark that would grow there. "Kuma's more important to me than you ever were! So fuck you! I'll find him myself."

Matthew turned around and stormed off reaching up a fist to rub away his tears. He left Gilbert feeling like the biggest idiot alive. And also, quite fucking embarrassed. That employee was still glaring at him, and he was starting to lose the pity so maybe Gilbert should start walking.

In his mind, Gilbert was still trying to process what exactly had happened.

Had… Had Matthew just broken up with him? Over a damn bear? Okay yeah, Gilbert had to admit, it was pretty damn senseless of him to insult Matthew, especially in such an emotional situation because Gilbert knew how fucking important that bear was to Matthew; he had heard him talking to the thing at night. So, he could take some of the blame. But seriously, what else had Matthew expected him to say after throwing an honest to God tantrum in the middle of the damn mall?

Gilbert was so busy berating himself he didn't even realize he had walked himself to the lost and found. He shook his head. Why did he love Matthew so much anyway?

But the question didn't stop him from going in and looking for the familiar cream-colored fur of his boyfriend's stuffed bear. Seriously, he hadn't even had to think about it, his body automatically took over and made the excecutive decision that the proper course of action was fixing things with Matthew. And, honestly, it was, because Gilbert didn't know what the hell he'd do with himself without the soft-spoken Canadian.

He began to ruffle through a pile of stuffed animals when, suddenly, a man showed up at the front. He was kinda short, with blonde hair and incredibly green eyes. In one hand he held the fist of a small, blonde boy, who looked no older than five and in the other he held... Gilbert nearly fell back with relief. Kumajirou.

The man looked around, seemingly surprised by the lack of supervision before turning to the child.

"Now, Alfred, if you find something that's not yours, it's not okay to take it. You have to put it in the nearest lost and found. Some little child lost his bear and is probably very sad thinking they'll never find it. Now doesn't it make you feel much better that you're giving it back, better even, than if you kept the bear for yourself? Doesn't it make you feel like one of the superheroes from your silly comics?"

He had a British accent and he spoke patiently to the boy. Said boy took a careful look around the room before speaking. "We can't leave it here, then." The man's eyes grew wide and his tone was slightly more strained as he glared at the shorter of the two.

"And why would that be?" He asked.

"Because anyone can come in here and take it. You saw it yourself, nobody's watching over this place. What if we leave it here and someone else takes the bear and the child never finds it?"

The man sighed.

"That is not our problem because we have already done our duty as civilians." But the boy stubbornly shook his head. "I'd be a sloppy hero if I did that. We need to go find whoever lost this bear." He said this with as much determination as a child his age could have, which was quite a lot. The man looked up at the ceiling as if sending a prayer for patience. Gilbert decided it was time to intervene.

"Actually, that's my boyfriend's bear." He said, swiping it from the man's hands before he could even react. "I'll take it from here guys. But thanks for bringing it, I'm pretty sure I'd be spending the week in the doghouse if I hadn't found this." Shaking the bear to make his point, he turned and began walking away, keeping his ear open for whatever the two said.

"Hey, isn't he supposed to have a girlfriend? Why did he say he had a boyfriend?" Gilbert peeked a look over his shoulder to see the man bright red, grabbing onto the boy's hand again and walking off quickly.

Gilbert barely caught the words: 'when you're older' and 'too young', before they had disappeared. He smirked.

Now the issue would be finding Matthew. He tried calling knowing it would fail. He was sent straight to voice mail, leading him to believe Matthew had seen the call and had decided to hang up. He shoved his phone back in his pocket as he stared at the crowded mall. Now how to find a Canadian?

Gilbert suddenly grinned to himself as the PA system shouted out a sales announcement. A short moment later he had sneaked into the audio room from which the announcements originated from. He tapped the mic, hearing it resound through the entire mall. "Testing, testing, one, two, three," He said, giggling inside his head as he imagined the amount of people he knew were groaning or looking around confusedly.

"Matthew, baby, sweetie, love of my life, I found Kumajirou, and I'm sorry. Now get your ass over here before I throw him off some railing." Gilbert quickly exited the room and stood a little further down the hallway. It wasn't long before he saw the blonde blur hurtling towards him at full speed.

He was tackled to the ground and he was sure that the bear would be ripped from his hands and that Matthew would bash his face in, but instead the bear rolled to the ground forgotten as Matthew began covering Gilbert's entire face with kisses.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert, I didn't mean that, I love you, please forgive me." He said, pulling back a bit to look into eyes so bright they were almost red. Gilbert smiled. "Only if you forgive me. I was a dickbag, I'm sorry." And with that Matthew pressed his lips to Gilbert's.

For a moment, they registered nothing else but themselves and their happiness at the conclusion of the short separation. Until a gruff voice behind them yelled, "Hey, which one of you hoodlums broke into the audio room?"

They both froze for a moment, before scrambling to their feet and sprinting away, Matthew scooping up Kumajirou and then taking Gilbert's hand as they fled from punishment.

On their way out, Gilbert and Matthew passed by the man and the boy who had found the bear and Gilbert yelled back one last: "Thank you!" before bolting out the main doors, laughing hysterically and feeling sparks shoot through his arm from holding Matthew's hand.


End file.
